


Chaotic Consequences

by Pr1nceMax



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Candy Hearts OC, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Please dont read this omg, i just need to put it somewhere because i started to write and, no one likes this type of stuff, ughhh, yeah dont read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr1nceMax/pseuds/Pr1nceMax
Summary: I'm writing this for myself because i have too many ideas that i dont wanna think about right now so putting them down somewhere helpsso yeahthis is discord x an earth pony ocdeal iwth it





	Chaotic Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myself yo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself+yo).



“I’m just so sick and tired of being treated differently than everypony else.”

The young mare sat beside her window, staring blankly into the distance. The enchanting diamond sky far out of her reason, and not in her sight.

“Princess Luna, please give me one of those pleasant dreams tonight if you can.” She rests her head on her hooves, her mane falling to the side. “One where I can see?”

  


Sadly, her wish did not come true. And instead, nightmares ran rampant amongst her dreamland. The young mare found herself being pushed and slammed into from every side, loud noises echoed into the darkness, darkness. Darkness everywhere.

A single voice repeating into the distant: “You shouldn’t have been born. What’s the use of an Earth pony who can’t even see?”

 

“ ** _Silence_**!” Suddenly, everything was calm. And a faint blue light came into the mare's vision. It was blurry and nearly impossible to distinguish from the black background. “Are you alright, little one?”

 

“Princess Luna?” The mare slowly stands on shaking legs. Tears flowing down her cheeks, causing soft ‘pip pap pip pap’ to echo around them. The blackness swallowed the light once more.

 

“Yes, my little one,” Luna smiles down at the mare. “You’re Safe now,” she softly nuzzles her cheek against the mares. “‘Now, tell me, what is bothering you? It has been some time since I’ve seen a nightmare that powerful.”

Slowly both mares sit down, the landscape around them changing into a beautiful night upon the seashore. The waves creating a calm ambiance, and the wind near chilling them to the bone.

“I suppose I've been thinking more about my eyesight- well the lack of that is.” The young mare sighs, reaching to brush her mane away from her cheeks. “Ever since Princess Twilight moved to ponyville things have been much harder for me.”

“How so?”

“Well,” the mare leans forward, her hair touching the water's edge. “For starters, every time something goes wrong- I have to find someone to lead me away. I can’t do it by myself and I’ve tried.” She sighs, “When nightmare moon first attacked, I figured I would be fine the next time. Then it came, and I was trapped under a bridge that had collapsed on top of me. Then I was caught in a fallen building. And don’t even make me think about when the elements were fighting Discord! not a thing was where I was used to, and—“ the mare sighs, turning towards where she had last heard Luna’s own breathing.

“I was even discorded myself during that whole ordeal.” She bites her lip as a tear falls. “And as time goes on I hear more whispers. More accusations. And I’m just starting to wonder:” her eyes shine with unshed tears. “Maybe I wasn’t meant to be born?” Luna quickly wraps the young mare in a hug, with both her hooves and her wings.

“Never question that again.” Luna whispers. “It’s hard to tell now, but everyone is here for many a reason. And- well I might have an idea on how to get you on the right path again.”

The mare begins to question her, but it becomes apparent that she is waking up. Quickly, Luna leaves and the mare finds herself alone in her room once more.

 

From downstairs, the bell above the door chimes out.

“Candy Hearts! I need 50 of your delectable, predictable, candies!”

“Coming Rarity!” Candy replies, making her way down the stairs, only Pausing once she reaches the bottom of the staircase. “How many did you say?”

“50! I have a party in Canterlot tomorrow and I absolutely must have the best confections ever made.” As Rarity speaks, Candy makes her way towards the voice, stopping a few paces from the white unicorn.

“Oh dear,” Candy sighs, “For tomorrow? Rarity, you know you’ll clean me out right?”

“Can you not do it?” Rarity asks, an obvious wound in her voice.

“Now, I never said that.” Candy laughs, lifting her front hoof, and holding it up slightly. “I just want you to realize how expensive this is going to be.”

“Cost is not an issue. Especially if the bits are going to be used for such a sweet mare like you!” Both giggled at the compliment.

“Very well, but we’re going to have to wait for Par Venu and Cookie Dough to arrive.” Candy smiles at Rarity.

“Ah, yes” Rarity nods. “I always forget you don’t run this place alone,” She laughs, looking into the display case of pastries. “But are you alright, darling? You seem absolutely exhausted.”

“Just a nightmare, or two.” Candy shrugs, before swallowing. “Princess Luna actually came into my dream last night,” She sighs, and Rarity’s ears perk up. Looking at the mare, who was now leaning against her counter. The earth pony resting her weary head on her own hooves, making Rarity frown a bit. 

“That bad, hm?” Rarity says, before walking around the counter to lead Candy Hearts to a small table. Using her magic, Rarity pours them both a glass of ice tea and then gets Candy Hearts a small croissant for breakfast. “We have time before those two show up, tell me what’s been bothering you? And here, have something to eat.” Rarity frets over her friend.

“Thank you, Rarity.” Candy chuckles, lifting her glass with both hooves to her lips. “Well, Ever since the elements came back, things have been crazy around here.”

“You’re telling me,” Rarity and Candy both laugh.

“And it’s starting to cause some issues for me.” Candy shrugs, setting the glass down carefully. “Ponies have been whispering about my eyesight. How I’m becoming a hindrance to others, and I’ve heard a few rougher words being tossed around as well.”

“Nonsense Darling,” Rarity leans over the table and places her own hoof over Candy’s. “You’re not even _close_ to a hindrance.” She shakes her head. “You’re the most independent mare to ever grace Ponyville.”

“Thanks,” Candy smiles before her brow furrows. “Princess Luna told me she had an idea on how to set me back on the right path. Whatever that might mean.”

“Well,” Rarity thinks for a minute, “I’m sure, knowing Luna, that Twilight will be busting down your door anytime now!”

 

The door chimes as in runs the purple mare, with the small dragon clutching to her back.

“Candy Hearts!” Twilight says through her heaving breaths.

“I suppose you were right Rarity,” Candy leans on her own hoof, her breakfast now off to the side. She stands and takes a few steps towards where Twilight’s voice was. “How can I help you, Princess Twilight? We’re not quite open yet, but I’d be happy to make you--”

“Luna!” Twilight takes a very deep breath, before sitting down in the middle of the floor. Trying to catch her breath, as Spike suddenly holds up a letter, patting Twilight's side in comfort.

“Luna is coming for a visit at Lunch, she requests your presence.” He smiles at candy. “I’d be happy to come get you when it’s time! Lunch’ll be at the library, and all the elements will be there too.” Spike grins, as Candy laughs softly. Spike was always such a gentledragon, she supposed it had to do with him working around the princesses his whole life.

“Thank you very much, Spike, would you mind coming to get me?”

“No problem, Candy!” He grins, looking back at Twilight. “We have to go tell everypony else before Twilight starts one of her freak outs.” He apologizes.

“See you later today then.” Candy nods.

“Suppose I ought to head out with them,” Rarity laughs. “I’ll see you at lunch, darling,” she says, the next noise Candy hears is that of Rarity and Spike pushing Twilight out.

Candy laughs as she hears the door close, her ears suddenly folding backward.

“Buck.” She mutters. “I forgot about Rarity’s order.”


End file.
